


逐龙者骨灰

by WolfyChan



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M, Other, Spanking, 翁无名
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: 预警：* 朵丽丝的侵蚀/出血play无名* 葛温惩戒无名有* 翁无名有





	逐龙者骨灰

光辉如太阳长子，也曾记得他是如何败于葛温王——那比太阳更光辉的存在，他无所不能、高高在上的父。

他最后一次受到惩戒时，是在阁楼上阅读关于亚诺尔隆德的秘闻：人类战胜古龙的险恶真相、龙的传说、与他父亲不为人知的黑暗一面。那时候，他正用羽毛笔将他想知道的关于龙的一切记录于羊皮纸上时，守门的银骑士发现了他。而在父亲谴责般地、愤怒地凝视下，他被扔进一间满是蚊虫的训诫房。

那些虫——那些下三滥的胖女人们得意的研究成果——它们一团又一团，聚集成圆圈一样的环，吸住了太阳长子身上黝黑的肉，水蛭一般贪得无厌地吮着长男的血。太阳长子神似他的父亲，他的肤色是如他父亲那样的铁石般漆黑，眼眸却像月光似的明亮。他并非懦夫，参与过屠戮的战神不知恐惧为何物，然而漆黑小虫子啃噬着的感觉着实难熬。

数个月前，太阳长子也触碰过禁忌——他那时候救下了一只被奴役的小黑龙。那头龙趴在地上流着血与唾液，它豆状的灰眼珠里满是恐惧与麻木般的迷离。长子在那之后亦被父亲发现了他与龙的接触。与龙的接触是禁忌。龙是旧时代之物，是理应被屠杀的罪恶。龙的脑袋是悬垂于城门的战果，而它们的皮理应被活生生地扒下，织成战士们一生荣耀的衣裳。在古龙战争中败阵下的龙只配被奴役与利用，而相应的，任何给予它们的救助与尊重只会被认为是懦夫的遮羞布。于是，长子在那之后被当众鞭笞——葛温王一向以严厉著称。他的软鞭打在了他最心爱的长子的背上，沉重、有力、而无情。长子裸着上身，一声不吭地低着头，跪坐在亚诺尔隆德全体骑士的面前，在沉默中让那些软鞭在他黝黑而健硕的皮肤上留下一道又一道的浅痕，而血丝与汗珠偶尔顺着他脊背有力而俊朗的线条滑落至腰肌。那些骑士们庄严而肃穆地目视着长男的受戒，而长男也知道他的受罚并非父亲的恶意：一个将亚诺尔隆德的纪律铁面无私地施加到最优秀长子身上的王，注定是一位公正而伟大的开国之君。

但那些在太阳长男身上被留下来的伤痕——有的深，有的浅，有的留下了青紫色的疤，有的凝结成灰红的淤血——此时成为小黑虫们营养丰富的温床，它们贪得无厌地往里头钻，仿佛太阳长子的血液有如乳汁一般香甜。那些虫子不同于苍蝇，它们个头很小，十多只凑在一起，才抵得上太阳长子一根指头粗。因此，从人类的角度来说，太阳长子只能看见一小团密密麻麻地黑雾此时像一阵烟那样飘在他身体各处大大小小的伤口上。

“小小的……虫子，不断地啃咬……”

长子轻声地呢喃。他并没有感受到什么钻心的疼痛，那些小虫子们的啃噬麻痹了他的神经，以至于他没有料到在某一瞬间他全身上下大量的伤口就像被雨击垮的沙丘那样瘫痪成了数个可怖的口子，而鲜血从里头如喷泉那样迸射而出。

他猛地感到一阵虚弱，有如大出血的病弱者，或是来潮的女人那样，连站都站不稳。那些嗜血的小黑虫们就像空气一样萦绕着他，入侵着他身上每一寸曾经被软鞭抽打出裂缝的小伤口。它们是优秀的挖掘师与采集工人，它们像开发一个血之器皿那样开发着太阳长子的肉体。

——人的血液流干了，就会死。

而神呢？

神子如太阳长男，当他的血有如夏日泼洒的暴雨一般，淋得满是惩戒房的时候，他也会死去吗？

太阳长子曲着单膝，坐在牢房里。他难以集中注意力，那些小小的生物们放肆地啃噬着他的皮肤，又痒又疼。

“火。”

屋顶处的暗道被一个黄金甲的骑士所打开，他动物般的头盔歪着，直视着太阳长子满是血污与伤痕的身体，手里握着一只火把。太阳长子猜不出他的表情。

“主人，请用火。”

狮头的骑士用灼热的火把烫过太阳长子每一寸的皮肤，把那些本就黝黑的肌肤烫得更加焦黑，并一把拉起他失血到无法正常站立的主人。翁斯坦本无意做一个拯救被囚禁“公主”的骑士，但他实在没法忍受他英勇善战的主人竟然被一些小黑虫咬得鲜血淋漓，甚至因为缺血还险些有生命危险。

“……您就那么喜欢龙？喜欢到要和碰了脏东西的圣女一样被虫啃到发疯，最后满身鲜血地在牢房里奄奄一息？”

狮头骑士语气里满是好气与好笑，这些嘲弄与轻蔑的语气完全落到了太阳长子的耳朵里。那时候太阳长子觉得自己仿佛被小看了，毕竟亚诺尔隆德的骑士们或多或少也会嘲弄那些给予龙太多温情的人。龙在他们眼里不过是前朝的手下败将，关心龙的家伙就像念旧的老人那样不中用。不过太阳长子并不会像那些普通骑士一样计较这些小小的嘲弄。太阳长子没有理会翁斯坦，他知道这个骑士长最爱用冷言冷语捉弄比他年纪轻的家伙，他只是勾肩搭背那样地靠着他的手下，跌跌撞撞地往牢房门口走，却没料到当他们要跨出门口时，狮子骑士突然停住了脚步。

还未等太阳长子回过神来，狮头的骑士忽的拉着他往反方向走。

“喂，翁斯坦，我们去哪？”太阳长子血流得太多，没力气揪住他属下长长的红马尾辫。

“您不是喜欢龙么？”

那狮头的骑士把他重新拖到了来时的牢房里，他们一起沿着屋顶的暗道走。那暗道又长又黑，而光亮的尽头是一片可以眺望覆雪山峦的平地。太阳长子知道那里是什么，他那么多次偷偷翻阅希斯的手稿，无数次彻夜的研究，让他万分清楚那个梦一般的山峦是何处——那是遥远的龙之遗迹，古老的庙宇与钟楼，烟雾与雨露的归宿；那是古龙之顶。

“那我们就去追吧。”

 

END。


End file.
